User talk:Neojounin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey Hey, I'm a regular member here. Your character's need infoboxes. Anyway, Welcome to BFF. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 07:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Listen, are you intrested in writing a story with me?Grizzaka 01:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Writing with others Hello all. Just wanted to leave a few comments for those asking if I will co-write stories with them. I would love too. However i want to do so after I have completed each of the characters I have in my mind for my own Chronicles before i venture into new territory. Its a slow process... but I'm trying to make everything I write believable to the readers and incorporate elements that will make people want to read my articles. So until then, thank you and stay tuned. RE: Nice work Your compliment is much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Heyo! Im a regular user here in BFF (Bleach Fan Fiction) and I just wanted to say "Welcome!" lol.... If you need anything..be sure to ask....i'll try my best to help...or you can the help of some Admins. Lone Black Garuga 06:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Seto Your character Seikurohiko Seto's picture of the white-haired man with angel wings has already been used by Kamui, and so I ask you to please remove it. --The Raven Master 17:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Article Reformatting Dear Neojounin, As a Fellow Wiki member, I noticed one of your articles, a character article, Niyori Shizuru, wasn't properly done within Manual Style of the BFF standards. If you want help in modifying him, or any characters, feel free to ask, and I'd suggest putting up 'Property' Templates over your future articles. That is all, Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Yeah, I've spent the longest time on his article :p But thanks for the compliments, dude. Glad you enjoyed the character. :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC)